People have needed pockets to carry things since humans began wearing clothes. Various attempts at providing pockets in undergarments have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,823 shows a women's undergarment with rear pouch including a body portion adapted for being worn about a trunk of a wearer below a waist thereof. The body portion includes a front portion and a back portion fabricated of a four way stretch fabric. The back portion includes an interior layer and an exterior layer. A four way stretch fabric band is provided that is adapted for being worn about a waist area of a wearer. The four way stretch fabric band is secured to the body portion. The back portion of the body portion has a pocket formed thereon. The pocket receives a microphone pack therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,340 shows a women's underpant with an inside pocket and includes an inner panel attached to the inside of the front portion to form a pocket inside the underpants.
Design Pat. Nos. 341,470; 384,487; 530,884; 559,501 show an ornamental designs for pocketed underwear.